This invention relates to brush clearing equipment and particularly to equipment to be attached to a front power lift of a tractor for pulling brush such as multiflora rose.
Undesired multiflora rose and other brush often spread quite rapidly over farm land and particularly over pastures. To clear the land for restoring it for its intended use, various implements have been proposed for attachment to the front of a tractor. Some of these proposed implements have cutting blades to be either reciprocated or rotated, their operation requiring much power from the tractor. Another has fixed transverse blades between forward extending tines on which brush can be carried.